


Crave

by latenightdevilx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inuyasha is a jerk, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Multiple Sex Positions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kagome will be a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightdevilx/pseuds/latenightdevilx
Summary: It was a detestable obsession.One that he didn’t take kindly to.Not at all.When did it start?Well, that was something he was unsure of. But it has been something he’d been trying to purge from his mind since it began.It was possible it started at the beginning of it all. When that wretched mortal first put her tiny hand on the hilt of his father’s sword and pulled it from its resting place like it had been easy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 38
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for two days, but it was an idea I had a couple years ago and I'm finally getting the inspiration to write it.
> 
> Inuyasha isn't good to be a good guy for a while in this, I apologize for anyone who's a fan of him.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> As always, I don't own anything but my own brain

It was a detestable obsession.

One that he didn’t take kindly to.

Not at all.

When did it start?

Well, that was something he was unsure of. But it has been something he’d been trying to purge from his mind since it began.

It was possible it started at the beginning of it all. When that wretched mortal first put her tiny hand on the hilt of his father’s sword and pulled it from its resting place like it had been easy.

The same sword that thwarted both his and his half-brother’s attempts at obtaining it and its power.

How was it that a mere human was able to do what he could not?

Perhaps it was his father’s last joke to him. The last jab to his ego.

Gaze upon what he could never have.

Watch as the human who drew that fang just hand it to his unworthy half-brother as if it were the wretch’s birthright.

That vile, detestable miko even thought to cross him. Look at him in defiance and not respect him the way a demon of his stature should be respected. It boiled his blood. Enraged him even. That look in her eyes haunted him for weeks after he departed from his father’s tomb to heal from his wounds.

The wound that took his left arm from him.

All because his father’s fang deemed his half-brother worthy of possessing it.

All because that half-breed wanted to protect his mortal woman.

And it wasn’t only that one time that she looked at him with that infuriating defiance. The next time he came upon the half-breed and his gang they were larger, obtaining a monk and a fox child amidst their travels. He had accepted the severed left arm of a human from a demon named Naraku to further his goals to obtain his father’s fang.

It had actually worked; he had been able to hold the fang in his borrowed left arm. He had been able to prove to everyone the power it possessed and how Inuyasha shouldn’t be the one to have it. And there was the wench again, just as he was about to rid himself of the blight on his bloodline. An arrow struck his father’s fang and returned it to its blunt state.

Then she had the audacity to shoot another arrow at him, shattering his armor.

Those blue eyes were sparking with a power that had his beast singing praises. His beast’s reaction to that pitiful display of power and defiance was disgusting.

It wanted her.

 **Claim her** , it spoke devious thoughts into his mind.

**She would make a fine mate.**

He sent an attack at her, watching as his half-brother stepped in front of it to protect her. Once again his attempt at ending the human was thwarted. She was unconscious, but still alive much to his beast’s delight.

It was unfathomable, a demon like him making that human his mate.

It was a vile thought.

But it was one his demon plagued him with.

Enough that he found himself devising ways to track his half-breed brother just to learn more about the human in his group.

His half-brother made it easy whenever he’d saunter off to lay with his reborn lover, his senses dulled by the scent of death and graveyard soil. He’d watch that blur of red race off into the forest following the dead priestess’ soul collectors and then he’d be able to get closer to the camp.

His gold hues would land on the living miko his brother scorned, sleeping in whatever contraption she was wrapped in with the fox kit curled in his arms.

Once again his beast purred about how she would be a fine mother to their pups.

Again, it wanted to take her.

**Claim her.**

Even when he raised his claw to strike her down and rid himself of her presence his beast would stop him just before his acid made contact. In the distance he could hear the hanyou rutting into the dead woman, could scent the sex that blanketed the area. Perhaps that was even more detestable than this obsession with the miko. Not likely, but close. He heard the rustling of fabric and quickly dispersed into a tree, amber hues glancing down at the miko who had woke up. He watched as she sat up, detangling herself from the cloth that blanketed her and the kit. Sesshomaru could do nothing but witness this human’s heart breaking as she glanced around the camp to not see the hanyou and then watch a soul collector pass by in the sky. Then he watched that realization dawn on her and scented salt in the air as she laid back down.

It was then that he left the camp as he heard the soft sobs from the miko while she clutched the fox child to her once again. Ridiculous. Human emotions and love were simply ridiculous. He would take no part in it. He would rid himself of this obsession. He would kill this girl if only to find peace and clarity once again.

* * *

Kagome was restless. A year had past quickly, like the blink of an eye. She couldn’t believe it had been a whole year since she found herself in the feudal era, hunting demons and shards of a jewel she shattered.

The Shikon No Tama. It had been a jewel inside of her body, something she had no idea about until she’d been dragged into the well at her family’s shrine when she was 15. A demon had grabbed her when she was lecturing her younger brother about him being too afraid to look for their cat, Buyo. The well burst open and arms grabbed her, dragging her into the well and bringing her 500 years into the past.

That is when she met the half-demon, Inuyasha, he’d been asleep and pinned to a tree when she arrived. She remembered being enamored by him, his peaceful face, his soft silver hair and those adorable ears on top of his head. She also remembered being captured by villagers and accused of being a demon or a courtesan because of her clothing which was perfectly natural in her era.

She then met Kaede, an old priestess who took care of the small village.

The demon who pulled her into this strange world returned and she had run; wanting to lead it away from the village despite the old woman’s shouts not to enter the forest of Inuyasha.

Eventually the boy had woken up and coaxed her into pulling the arrow out of his chest, thinking he was a good guy she did. And god she had been wrong, he defeated the demon and then turned on her, wanting to kill her for the jewel. All the while insisting that she was some woman named Kikyo. She had no idea who this Kikyo person was.

Kaede had helped her in subduing Inuyasha with a necklace that she spelled. All she had to do was say the incantation she chose and he would come crashing to the ground.

Sit boy.

It had been the first thing she thought of when seeing his ears and he was a dog demon, or half-demon as everyone seemed to call him.

And then she shattered the jewel when a crow demon swallowed it. She wasn’t an archer, though Inuyasha claimed Kikyo was a master with a bow. Just because she was her reincarnation didn’t mean she inherited that skill.

But quick thinking had her tie the crow’s severed foot to her arrow as it was trying to return to the rest of its body. It had done the trick, but the arrow pierced the jewel in its neck and it broke, shooting all over the place.

Her journey with Inuyasha began. About a month into it they came into contact with his older, half-brother, Sesshomaru. It turned out that Sesshomaru was a full demon, looking for his father’s tomb which had been hidden in Inuyasha’s right eye. While he was creepy, the hormonal teenager in her couldn’t help but to notice just how…attractive he was. Even when trying to kill her she felt her lower abdomen singing praises.

He was powerful, tall, lethal. His hair just looked like it’d be silk to the touch. His hands were large and tipped with deadly claws that could produce acid and poison. His voice was deep and floated over her ears, beckoning her in.

Stupid, traitorous body.

Yet she couldn’t stand the way he treated Inuyasha, like he was less of a being because he was a half-demon. So, despite how attractive he was, she detested him and she made it a point to prove that each time she saw him.

Along the way they met a young fox kit named Shippo. He was orphaned by a duo of demons called the Thunder Brothers. They had killed his father for his shard of the jewel. There were no shortage of enemies, that was to be certain.

One in particular named Urasue was a demon sorceress that had stolen Kikyo’s ashes and ultimately resurrected her, having taken her in the process and managed to steal her soul. Eventually most of her soul had come back to her but the reanimated priestess kept a fragment of it due to her hatred of Inuyasha, vowing revenge for his betrayal.

Then they came across a monk named Miroku who had initially kidnapped her to frisk her of her vial of jewel shards, making off with her bike. Eventually they caught up to him and after a fight with Inuyasha that ended up with her jumping towards the monk’s wind tunnel to make him close it. He decided to join them in the end, but not before copping a feel of her backside. It turned out he was a lecherous monk.

That was when they learned that Naraku, the demon who cursed him with the wind tunnel, could transform himself to look like anyone he pleased. That lead to the revelation that it was possibly Naraku that had pulled the puppet strings that made Inuyasha and Kikyo believe they had betrayed one another. It really was a tragic love story with Kikyo vowing to destroy Inuyasha and Inuyasha vowing to destroy Naraku to get revenge for his lost love.

Then they met Sesshomaru for the second time.

This time he had possession of a human left arm, a gift from Naraku. This human arm allowed him to grasp the Tetsusaiga and Kagome had noticed the shard of the Shikon jewel embedded in the arm. Sesshomaru had been able to draw the sword’s true, destructive power. It could eliminate 100 enemies in one sweep, a move aptly named Wind Scar. Kagome felt the need to help Inuyasha survive this fight by taking her bow and shooting an arrow at the sword, sending it back to its original katana form. Her next arrow had been aimed at the demon himself and it hit its mark, shattering his armor.

She couldn’t forget the way he looked at her. Equal parts enraged and intrigued? At least that’s how she thought he looked at her until he sent an attack straight at her that knocked her unconscious. He didn’t leave before giving Inuyasha a going away present, shoving his arm through his stomach before relenting and disappearing on a cloud he summoned with his demon energy.

Inuyasha had been badly injured and had taken her aside in the forest so that they could talk. Kagome had found his behavior odd up until the point he had hugged her. She had been frozen in shock until he roughly pushed her away and stood up. She stared on as he held the jewel in his hand and eventually pushed her into the well, sending her back to her time and sealing it. She had been stuck in her own time for a while before she finally felt the power return to it and she was able to travel back.

Soon enough their traveling group was completely finished with a young woman named Sango, a demon slayer. Her entire clan had been killed by her younger brother who had been possessed by Naraku, he too had been killed. Sango was thought to be dead, but she survived. Naraku manipulated her into attacking Inuyasha, saying he was to blame for her clan’s murder. Eventually she was convinced otherwise and joined their fight with the vile hanyou, Naraku.

Her biggest foe was her own emotions. She was in love with Inuyasha; however, he was still in love with Kikyo. And every time he caught whiff of her he would go bounding off to her. It broke her heart every single time.

However, if any male even looked at her with interest, Inuyasha would get mad. Like with this wolf demon named Koga, who insisted she was his woman and meant to be his mate. His devotion was flattering though she didn’t return the feelings. She was too caught up on Inuyasha to notice anyone else. Her feelings didn’t stop her brain from wandering to another silver haired, gold eyed dog demon though.

There were times when she wasn’t focusing that her mind would picture him. And even her darkest fantasies had him as the star. Stupid, traitorous hormonal mind. He had tried to kill her and Inuyasha numerous times. Even with one arm he was incredibly lethal, he proved that much. That was that, she would rid herself of her traitorous thoughts, he was an enemy. No matter how many times her heart broke watching Inuyasha run to be in Kikyo’s arms, she wouldn’t betray him with his hated half-brother.

Even last night, waking up to him being gone once again and crying herself to sleep, none of it was worth her even thinking of someone who could never think the same way as her. He hated humans and she would be no different.

“Kagome, would you like to join me for a bath?” Sango’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and Kagome nodded, “god yeah, that would be so great,” she replied and gathered her things. There was a hot springs near their camp, she couldn’t be more thrilled for a hot bath. She was quick to grab her things and walk with Sango towards the spring after the taijiya warned Miroku not to follow them.

The lecherous monk never listened.

Kagome exhaled a loud sigh of relief once her naked body sank into the spring and she lulled herself into the comfortable silence that being with Sango provided. “Kagome, are you alright? You were quiet for the whole day,” the demon slayer had asked, those brown hues shining with concern.

Kagome waved it off with a bright smile, “yeah, don’t worry about me, I was just worried about this big test I have coming up. I hope we make it back in time for me to go home for it,” she lied quickly, hoping Sango wouldn’t note the deceit. Sango looked skeptical, but nodded, “if you insist,” she responded and Kagome gave her another reassuring smile. Soon enough Sango was getting out to dress herself and leave, “you go on ahead, I’m going to soak a little bit more, I have my bow if I get into trouble,” Kagome assured the demon slayer before she was left to her thoughts alone.

Finally, alone.

A scream in the distance to her left tore her out of her thoughts, it sounded like a young child’s scream. Kagome didn’t hesitate in getting out of the spring and quickly getting dressed, grabbing her bag and her bow to head towards the scream. When she got to the location she noticed a young child being pinned to the ground by a low level bat demon.

“Get off of her!” She called out as she strung up her arrow and shot, thanking her lucky stars that she didn’t miss as the demon disintegrated with a loud snarl. Kagome went over to the girl, checking her over for any major wounds, just seeing various small cuts on her legs and face, “hey its okay now,” she reassured the small girl and she finally opened her eyes.

The little girl looked at her, frightened for a second before realizing she wasn’t a demon. “Thank you, pretty lady,” she gushed and Kagome blushed, “don’t mention it, what’s your name?” She asked as she rifled through her bag for the first aid kit.

“Rin’s name is Rin!” She exclaimed with a toothy grin and Kagome couldn’t help but smile. Despite just being attacked by a demon, the little girl was smiling. “It’s nice to meet you Rin, I’m Kagome,” she said as she retrieved her bandaids and antiseptic spray for the cuts on her legs. Kagome hummed, “this is going to sting just a little but it will make you feel all better,” she said softly and sprayed the antiseptic spray before covering the cuts in bandaids.

“There, all better!” She exclaimed happily, eyes widening as the little girl lunged at her and hugged her tightly around the middle. “Thank you, Kagome-sama,” she said into her chest.

“Rin! There you are you foolish little girl!”

Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, blanching when she saw Jaken. If Jaken was here then that meant Sesshomaru was around. “Jaken-sama!” The little girl ran over to the kappa demon and hugged him though the little demon squawked indignantly, shoving her away before his bulbous eyes landed on her.

“Inuyasha’s wench! What are you doing here!?” He yelled, “it’s okay Jaken-sama! Kagome-sama saved Rin! Kagome-sama is Rin’s friend!” The little child insisted though Kagome was still fuming on the inside at what the annoying imp referred to her as. She stood from the ground, pulling her bag onto her shoulders. She didn’t feel good about leaving the little girl with Jaken, but Rin seemed content with the imp.

“Miko.”

Her spine stiffened as the baritone voice filled the clearing. Her heart started pounding as Sesshomaru came into the area, standing beside Rin and Jaken as his two headed dragon landed next to them. She watched as Rin climbed onto the beast and nuzzled its neck in a tired manner.

**She took care of our pup; she will be great mate. She protected what is ours. Claim her.**

Sesshomaru was growing tired of his beast’s insistence. ‘Silence, she is Inuyasha’s wench and a human’ he growled in his mind.

**Foolish pup, there is no mark.**

Upon further inspection of her neck he realized the beast was not wrong. It was free of any marks at all and her neck nearly called to him. His fangs began aching.

His brother was even more foolish than he initially expected. The miko was of prime age to be mated and pupped.

**You smell that. Purity. She is completely untouched.**

He noted that as well. Her scent still had the unmistakable tang of her virginity. Now more than his fangs were aching.

“You saved this one’s ward, I am in your debt,” he spoke smoothly and Kagome blushed, waving it off frantically.

“No, no need to be in my debt! She was a child and was in trouble, I did what any decent person would have done,” she said simply and Sesshomaru shook his head.

“Most humans would have let her die. She is a child of no consequence to them, especially if it threatens their own safety. Name your price, This Sesshomaru does not like to be in debt,” he insisted. Kagome bit her bottom lip roughly in thought, “how about a truce?” She asked.

He raised one delicate eyebrow, “truce?” He questioned. “You stop trying to kill me and my friends, and I will make sure Inuyasha doesn’t antagonize you, of course, when we cross paths we can avoid each other without conflict. And perhaps, eventually when the animosity is gone we can team up to fight the good fight and eliminate a common enemy,” she suggested.

**Strong. Independent. Brave. Claim her.**

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow tick, “even if this one swears no animosity nor attempts on your life. The half-breed will not listen,” he spoke calmly even though his beast was frothing at the mouth to claim the miko, it was taking every ounce of his control to keep it at bay. Kagome smiled slightly, “I have my ways of making him listen, please if you want to repay this ‘debt’ that you insist on having, this is the only way I will accept it,” she said.

Her way of subduing his half-brother was amusing, he’d seen it once during his inspection of her. Unbeknownst to them of course. “Very well then, Miko, we have a deal,” he spoke and held out his hand.

Kagome looked down at it and stepped forward, placing her hand in his, “my name is Kagome,” she muttered as he summoned his cloud and tugged her onto it. She squeaked and subconsciously threw her arms around him as he ascended, “this one will drop you near the edge of your camp,” he offered as her scent wafted up into his senses and he felt her body heat even through his clothing. It would be just as easy to take her to a cave in his lands and slake his lust in her repeatedly until she bore his mark on her neck. The hanyou would know no different since he was preoccupied with the dead priestess again.

She knew she shouldn’t be holding onto him like this. But they were literally floating on a cloud, thousands of feet above the ground. And god, she could feel just how firm and built he was even through his clothing. Ok, it was not the time for her traitorous mind to do its thing. This was fine for her dreams, but now he was this close to her in the waking world and she could feel the heat from his body. She could feel his power. What would it be like to touch his skin? Would it be smooth, but firm? Would he be covered in well defined, lean muscle, each line telling the story of his growth and strength? What would it be like to be wrapped around him?

‘ _Ok ok ok, stop it_ ,’ she cursed in her mind.

His nose twitched as her scent shifted, taking on a slightly musky and spicy undertone. She was aroused.

**She wants us. Claim. Her.**

He ignored his beast again. He wasn’t going to do it. He couldn’t lose his control. His cloud descended as they reached the hot spring close to her camp and finally dissipated completely once at the ground. Sesshomaru ignored the feeling of loss as her arms slipped away from him and she nodded her head to him, “thank you, Sesshomaru-sama,” she spoke softly, surprising both him and herself at the use of the honorific.

“Very well, we will meet again, Kagome,” he responded, noting her wide-eyed look as he summoned his cloud once again, leaving her by herself at the hot spring before his demon took control of him and took her right there against the rocks of it. He needed to find a demoness and quickly, he needed to satisfy his beast.

* * *

Kagome couldn’t stop her heart from racing as she made it back to camp, ignoring Sango and Miroku’s looks of concern as she dropped her bag and bow on the ground and sat in front of the fire. She didn’t even notice that Inuyasha wasn’t there once again. Her mind was too focused on what had just happened with the demon lord.

Did he really just call her by name and agree to her idea of a truce?

Or was she dreaming?

Was this another one of her elaborate fantasies where the demon lord would burst through the thicket of trees to claim her in front of her entire camp?

She waited with bated breath; her eyes trained on the trees around her. When that particular event didn’t happen within a few minutes she exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. So, it really wasn’t a dream?

“Kagome-sama, are you okay?” Miroku’s calm voice brought her out of her trance and she nodded, “y-yeah, I’m fine, Miroku, no need to worry about me,” she assured him, though she wasn’t sure of that herself, her heart was still racing. That wasn’t healthy, right? A human heart shouldn’t be beating that fast for such a prolonged period of time. Sango and Miroku shared a look, perhaps their Miko friend didn’t realize Inuyasha was gone again?

Sango hummed, “you were gone for a really long time after I left, I came back to the spring to check on you and you weren’t there,” she commented lightly and Kagome’s eyes widened.

“Oh…yeah, that’s right. I heard a child scream and I went off to see what happened, some demon had attacked a little girl, just a low level bat demon, I was able to purify it and save the girl,” she said as she rummaged through her bag. Miroku and Sango shared a look again, blinking before looking back at the young miko in their travelling group. “Where is the child now, Kagome?” Miroku asked calmly, trying to get the full story out of the distracted woman.

“Oh, she’s with Sesshomaru, turns out her name is Rin and she’s Sesshomaru’s ward. He came to get her shortly after I saved her and then he brought me back to camp,” she mentioned as she retrieved a bag of snacks from her backpack and pulled it open.

Miroku choked on his own saliva, “you came into contact with Sesshomaru-sama and he…didn’t kill you?” he asked curiously and Kagome shook her head, “nope, he was thankful to me for taking care of his ward, told me he was in my debt and I got him to agree to a truce, he won’t be attacking us anymore.”

Sango laughed bitterly, “you can’t be seriously believing him, Kagome, he wants Inuyasha’s sword. I don’t believe that you saving his ward and insisting he stop his goal will be the one thing that stops him,” she mentioned cautiously and Kagome looked up at the demon slayer, “Sango, forgive me but Sesshomaru is many things, however he is not a dishonest demon. In fact, he is infuriatingly blunt and to the point,” she countered.

Miroku nodded, but perhaps there was more to this story that even Kagome didn’t know. “We won’t know until we come into contact with the demon lord, even if he agreed to a truce, Inuyasha isn’t able to resist goading him. Our hot headed friend will end this truce you speak of the moment he sees him,” he said before an argument could unfold. The last thing he needed was for Sango and Kagome to disagree about something. Sango looked at Miroku and then back at Kagome, for all their sakes she hoped Kagome was right in putting her trust in Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded slowly, she also hoped she was right in this. It didn’t take much for Inuyasha to enrage Sesshomaru and vice versa. “He’s with Kikyo again, isn’t he?” she asked after many moments of silence, not looking up from her lap. Sango and Miroku blanched, bracing themselves for the tears of rage and heartbreak. However, they never came. They both looked at their young miko friend, seeing that no tears had fallen or were even threatening to start. Instead they saw acceptance flash through those blue depths.

Kagome smiled sadly, “perhaps it’s time I accept the truth, I will never be as good as Kikyo in his mind. I’m tired of crying over him when it won’t make a difference. It won’t make him notice that there is someone right here willing to love him. Someone alive. I can’t compete with the dead,” she muttered. Sango sighed and moved closer to Kagome, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders, “we don’t know that for sure, Kagome-chan, maybe he’ll wake up and know that you are the one,” she said, trying to comfort the girl. Kagome shook her head, “I can’t keep hanging on to a maybe, Sango-chan, I can’t keep putting my life on hold waiting for him to love me back,” she said.

Miroku stayed quiet the entire time the girls spoke, looking to the trees and back to the girls. ‘ _Inuyasha, you utter fool. You’re losing Kagome and you don’t even realize it yet_ ,’ he said in his own mind. He looked at the young woman again, just the night before he woke up to the girl crying herself to sleep because Inuyasha was gone. But tonight, she accepted it and didn’t even shed a tear. Was it possible that her run in with the demon lord was what stopped her from being heartbroken? Had something happened between those two that Kagome hadn’t told them about?

No, that couldn’t be it. Kagome didn’t have a dishonest bone in her body, he knew that for certain. Only time would be able to tell when the hanyou came back to camp the next morning reeking of the dead.

* * *

The next morning was as eventful as he predicted.

They were up and tearing down camp by the time Inuyasha tried sneaking back in. Miroku couldn’t believe the shock on the hanyou’s face when he saw all of them awake before training it in a mask of overconfidence, barking at them that it was about time they did something without him telling them to.

Kagome had been awfully quick to sit him, sending the male plummeting to the ground. Neither Miroku nor Sango said anything about it.

The rest of the morning had been tense and quiet between Kagome and Inuyasha, despite his best efforts to get a rise out of the miko, she ignored him. Instead of riding on his back like always she had opted to ride with Sango on Kirara.

“Hey monk, do you know what is going on with Kagome?” Inuyasha asked as he fell back to walk with the monk. Miroku shook his head, “perhaps she has grown weary of you hopping between her and Kikyo,” he offered sagely. To be honest, the entire group was suffering because those two weren’t on speaking terms. Inuyasha’s ears flattened to his head, so Kagome knew then. He thought he was being sneaky enough for her to not notice, “you need to decide what is more important to you, Inuyasha. Your stolen time with the dead, or the living flesh of a girl who loves you. I know what my choice would be and it definitely wouldn’t be the dead,” the monk stated and Inuyasha stayed silent.

He did need to choose.

But how could he?

He loved them both.

What was wrong with having both of them?

He couldn’t mate Kikyo and have children with her because she wasn’t truly alive. But Kagome was living and could bare his children. However, Kagome wasn’t Kikyo, nowhere close despite being her reincarnation. And he’d been in love with Kikyo for so long, he had been denied a life with her. Now that she was back, he didn’t want to let go of that.

“Inuyasha, make your choice quickly before it’s made for you,” that was the last thing the monk said to him before walking ahead of him and effectively ending the conversation.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku’s back, amber eyes narrowed. Just what in the world did the monk mean by that.

No one could make that choice but him.

No one would take either of them away from him.

They had made it back to Kaede’s village in two days and the trip stayed tense and quiet that entire time. Kagome didn’t say a single word to Inuyasha, even when she made his precious ramen she had Sango give it to him instead of giving it to him herself.

Miroku studied her behavior the entire time. Perhaps Inuyasha was already too late. Maybe Kagome had already made that choice for him and taken herself out of the equation.

“Kagome, say something to me, please,” the hanyou was begging the young girl to even say a word to him. Finally, Kagome relented, “what do you want Inuyasha?” she asked, her voice just sounded tired. Inuyasha’s ears flattened again, maybe the monk was right. “Why are you being so cold to me?” he asked softly and Kagome shook her head, “I’m just tired, Inuyasha. I want to go home, take a hot bath, sleep in my own bed and take my test tomorrow so that I don’t fail this school year,” she said simply.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, trying to scent deceit on her and failing to do so. However, he did scent something else, it was barely there but he jumped back from her, holding his hand over her nose. “Why do you smell like Sesshomaru, it’s faint, but it’s there,” he accused, gold hues looking betrayed already. Kagome raised an eyebrow, “don’t look at me like that. His ward was in trouble, I came upon her after my bath being attacked by a demon, killed it and saved her life. She was just a child, human even. He came to retrieve her shortly after I bandaged her up and brought me back to our camp. You wouldn’t know that because you were too busy with Kikyo,” she snapped. “Why would you help our enemy, you idiot! He’s tried to kill us so many times and you help him!” he yelled.

“He’s not our enemy anymore.”

Those words pissed him off even more, “what? Did you spread your legs for him? Is that it?” the words came out before he could even stop them and he swallowed thickly at the hurt he saw on her face.

“Sit boy! No, I didn’t for your information! He was thankful to me for saving his ward so I requested a truce with him so that we could stop fearing for our lives every time we crossed paths with him. If you could see past your own ass maybe you could have gotten this truce sooner,” she growled out as the hanyou peeled himself off of the ground.

“Kikyo would have never done something like that,” he grumbled.

“Sit boy! No, instead she takes jewel shards we worked hard for and gives them to our enemy! Sit! But you’re too busy **_fucking_** her that you don’t care! I’m going home and don’t you dare follow me!”

Miroku folded his arms over his chest as he watched the young miko stomp away before looking down at the hanyou who was bringing himself out of the crater she put him in. “You are truly the biggest fool, Inuyasha. To insinuate what you just did, I never expected you to say that to Kagome. It looks like you finally made your choice, I hope you’re happy with it,” he said quietly even as the hanyou growled at him.

“Feh! See if I care what she does from now on. She can go and be my brother’s whore, I’ll kill both of them if I catch them together,” he muttered darkly. Miroku shook his head, “I correct myself, you’re a blind fool,” and with that he left the hanyou to his own devices.

Things would surely be different when Kagome came back from her era.

And he wasn’t sure if it was going to be a good thing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began yearning to know what she tasted like.
> 
> He wanted to know what she sounded like at the peak of her pleasure.
> 
> He wanted to be the one to bring her to that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am so so overwhelmed with happiness at the positive reaction the first chapter of this new story received. In fact it inspired me to churn out a second chapter rather quickly.
> 
> I am excited to continue this story and hopefully immerse you all into this world that I am building.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> Onwards with the new chapter!

She had been in her era for a week.

To be honest she didn’t know if she could go back into the feudal era and even look at Inuyasha. The way he talked to her. The way he insinuated that she had sex with the demon lord to create a truce.

It was a goddamned insult to her personally.

All because he was pissed off that she smelled like Sesshomaru. And nothing had even happened. She told him the truth. But it was like he didn’t care. He wanted nothing to do with the truth, he was so stubborn. How could she have ever loved him? If it was that easy for him to treat her like that then she sincerely believed that she meant nothing to him.

And once again he compared her to Kikyo. She’d had enough of being compared to something dead.

Yes, she was Kikyo’s reincarnation.

But she was her own person! She was Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not Kikyo and not a cheap imitation of the original either. She was ALIVE that had to be better than something unnatural and cold.

However, it seems that is what it took for Inuyasha to get his rocks off.

That was actually…kind of disturbing now that she thought about it.

Perhaps this was divine intervention for her. It was a sign that she needed to completely give up and move on. She was young, she couldn’t spend her life pining for someone who was in love with a dead, yet reanimated, woman. It wasn’t healthy for either of them. Now she didn’t want to lose him as a friend, but he needed to apologize for insisting that she was some harlot that slept around.

She was still a virgin for Christ’s sake.

All of her friends back in her era had already LOST theirs. And here she was hanging onto it because she wanted her first time to be with the man she loved. Er...half-demon. He was still a man. But she couldn’t be in love with him anymore, not if she expected to make it through this journey and be able to get back home with her marbles completely intact.

She knew she needed to go back. It was her responsibility to put together what she had broken. And then she could leave the feudal era and return to her time.

But could she really leave behind the family she created in the past? Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede. Did she really even belong in the present any longer? Already she missed the clean air and the abundance of trees that the feudal era had to offer. Yeah, she loved her running water and her soft bed. But she didn’t like all the noise and the clutter anymore.

God what had happened to her? What had she turned into? Was she going to become some batty, old hermit that lives far away from civilization once this quest was over?

That brings in the next, albeit overwhelming question…would the jewel give her a choice in the matter? Would she be stuck in the feudal era once the wish was made and the jewel destroyed? Or would it yank it back to her era without giving her a chance to say goodbye? Those were questions that terrified her because both possibilities had her losing people she loved and cared about. Her present era family and her feudal era family.

What if she didn’t even…survive?

Kagome shook that thought away from her head as she heard a bell ring and felt tapping on her shoulder, she looked at the person responsible and smiled when she saw Ayumi, “Kagome, it’s time to go home. Are you okay? Is your rheumatism acting up?” she asked cautiously and Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, her damn gramps and his damn medical mysteries that he attached to her person to excuse her absences.

“Oh no, I’m okay, was just daydreaming honestly,” she said sheepishly, waving off her friend’s concern. “Not for that two-timing boyfriend of yours, right?” Eri piped up and Kagome laughed, “no, he was never my boyfriend to begin with, besides he’s such a jerk,” she huffed indignantly.

Yuka nodded as all four girls left the classroom and school, “I’m so glad you’re done with him Kagome, you deserve so much better,” she said with an affirmative nod and Kagome smiled sadly, had she really been that blinded by her feelings for him? Her friends always told her that Inuyasha wasn’t good for her, but she thought that was just them pushing their agenda with trying to hook her up with Hojo.

Hojo was the hottest guy in school, yes. He had a crush on her, yes. But she wasn’t interested in him at all which she realized quickly when she wanted to blow off their various dates. 

Maybe it was because he was…human?

He was normal.

Normal was…boring compared to the life she had been living for a year. Battling demons, hunting jewel shards, living in the past. It was all so much different than life here. Demons were surely around in this time period, she hoped. At least she’d be able to see SOME of her loved ones again if she got forced back into the present without saying goodbye to them. She hoped so.

But then again, if she was forced to stay in the past she would never see her mother, brother and grandpa again. Both situations were ones she didn’t want to think about. The Jewel wasn’t even half put together yet, there was still a long road ahead before its completion.

Soon enough she and the girls went their separate ways to get to their homes and she sighed loudly as she made it to the stairs at her shrine. She still hated stairs even though she was used to climbing hills and mountains in the feudal era. Blue hues glanced at the well house as she walked past it. She had to go back, she couldn’t keep ignoring her responsibility because she was mad at Inuyasha.

Besides this week at school was over, she was able to makeup some tests and homework. She was not in danger of failing now. “Mom, I’m home,” she called out as she stepped into the house and took off her shoes. “Okay sweetie, go ahead and relax, dinner will be ready in an hour. When do you think you’ll be going back to the past?” she asked curiously and Kagome hummed, “I think I’ll probably head back tonight after dinner, actually, I’m going to pack my bag once I finish my homework,” she said.

“Okay honey, I went to the store today and got all the thing you put on your list,” her mother replied, “thanks mom, you’re the best, seriously!” Kagome called out as she went upstairs to her bedroom. On her bed was various bags containing the items she had on her list. Fresh clothes and bathing supplies, coloring books and learning tools for Shippo, various foods and snacks including Inuyasha’s favorite ramen, she might still be mad at him but she needed their trips to be tolerable and these ramen flavors made him tolerable to be around.

Kagome always made sure she was prepared for at least a few months’ worth of supplies because she never knew when they would be back at the village for her to drop by her era. She packed her backpack with everything in those bags, it might be ugly and yellow, but it sure was handy to handle a lot of junk being stuffed inside of it. She didn’t know what she would do if that yellow bag ever broke down completely. It was irreplaceable.

She put that thought out of her mind, she wanted to enjoy one final hot bath in her bathroom before returning to the feudal era to bathe in rivers and the occasional hot spring whenever Inuyasha was able to scout a location near one for camp.

* * *

The demon lord was frustrated.

And that was putting it lightly.

That infuriating human was on his mind again.

His beast was tormenting him again.

Tormenting his dreams with the miko’s naked flesh.

Or even how she would look beneath him.

On top of him.

In front of him on all fours.

It enraged him.

Aroused him.

And then he would be even angrier that he was aroused at the thought of her.

He began yearning to know what she tasted like.

He wanted to know what she sounded like at the peak of her pleasure.

He wanted to be the one to bring her to that moment.

It shouldn’t be like this. He shouldn’t be lusting after a mere slip of a girl. There were a parade of beautiful demonesses eager and willing to spread their thighs for him and spend even a single night with him buried inside of them.

And he had spent every night slaking in lust in a different female every night. Yet his beast wasn’t satisfied because it wasn’t getting what it wanted.

And it wanted the miko.

It wouldn’t rest or let him rest until it had her in its claw.

It wouldn’t give him peace until his mark was on her neck and his pup was in her womb.

Filthy, disgusting, vile. This desire his beast had. Why, of all females, did his beast have to choose HER as its wanted mate. Humans were weak and pathetic.

**This female is not, pup. She is strong, independent, beautiful. She is vibrant. She cares for a fox child like its her own, she protected our ward when we were not there.**

‘ _Silence, I will not hear of this any longer. I will end this woman if only to end your torture of my own mind,_ ’ he growled at his beast. The miko had to die. There was no other way, he refused to bed a human, no matter how desirable she was. He growled again, at himself this time, because he just admitted that she was desirable. This admission didn’t come from his beast, it came from him.

**Foolish pup, you are blind to that fact that I just magnify your desire. You are stubborn with your pride.**

‘ _Any child she gives us will not be pure, it will be weak and vile like that half-breed_ ,’ he huffed.

 **Inuyasha is only weak and vile because your father bed a true human. My female is a miko. A powerful being**.

‘ _She is not your female. She is not my female, she is the half-breed’s wench_ ,’ Sesshomaru despised this inner argument, he rubbed his temples with clawed fingers to ease the sudden ache he felt.

“Jaken, we will stop here for the night,” he instructed to the kappa demon behind him, “yes, mi’lord! Ah-Un we are stopping here!” Jaken called out to the two headed dragon for it to stop walking. Sesshomaru moved closer to help his ward off of the beast, only to find that she wasn’t even trying to get down.

She looked weak and pale.

“Rin,” he called out gently and the little girl opened her eyes, “Sesshomaru-sama, Rin feels very strange,” she responded weakly and tiredly. The demon’s eyebrows furrowed and he touched the small girl’s face, feeling slightly alarmed at how hot she felt. He raised his nose and sniffed to see how close they were to a village and wrinkled his nose when he sensed his brother’s scent. This must be the village that they rested at when they weren’t traveling.

His mind instantly shifted to Kagome, perhaps the miko could help his ward once again. “Jaken, stay and guard the camp, Rin is ill and I am going to take her into the village to see Inuyasha’s wench,” he said and lifted the little girl into his arm, cradling her to his chest as he moved towards the village.

Just as he crossed into the village his welcoming party arrived.

“Where is the miko, half-breed?” he asked calmly.

Inuyasha scoffed, “she ain’t here, what do you want with her?” he asked brashly. “This one’s ward is ill, I do not know how to heal her,” Sesshomaru responded and watched as his brother’s eyes landed on the small girl in his arm, “bring her to Kaede, she might be able to help,” he said, his earlier aggression gone immediately at seeing the pale girl. The demon lord nodded and followed behind his half-brother as he led him to a hut close by.

“What is it now, Inuyasha?” the older priestess grumbled when she saw him walk in but instantly sat up a little straighter at seeing the demon lord enter behind him.

“Kaede this is Sesshomaru, my older half-brother, he said something about his ward being ill,” the hanyou grumbled before leaving the hut. “Let me see the child, Sesshomaru-sama,” the old woman instructed and Sesshomaru nodded, leaning down to lay Rin on the bedding near her. He leaned against a wall of the hut, watching the older woman’s every move.

“Poor child, she has a sickness that many children went through in the village last month, however I had Kagome and her medicine to help heal them,” the old woman spoke and Sesshomaru growled softly, “and where is the miko so that she can heal this one’s ward,” he asked calmly, but felt his patience wearing thin when the older woman hesitated on answering.

Miroku had stepped into the hut, indigo eyes spotting Sesshomaru before glancing to Kaede and the little girl on the floor. “She is at her home, far away from here, she should be returning soon,” the monk responded sooner.

The demon lord looked at the monk, “where is her home, this one will go retrieve her immediately,” he offered and the monk shook his head with a sheepish smile, “it won’t be that easy Sesshomaru-sama, and before you ask it is not for me to share the story,” he continued. “All we can do is do what we remember Kagome-sama doing last time this happened, we need a bucket of cold water and a strip of cloth to put over the girl’s forehead, I will go gather the items,” the monk bowed his head and left to handle the task he set forth for himself.

Sesshomaru nodded, stepping out of the hut to find his brother close by. “Half-breed, where is the miko’s home?” he asked calmly and Inuyasha scoffed again, “I ain’t telling ya, bastard. It is none of your business where she is until she returns,” he responded brashly and the demon lord flexed his hand, trying to ignore the sudden urge to wrap it around the wretch’s throat and strangle the information out of him.

However, he was a demon of his word. He’d made a deal with the miko not to harm her or her traveling companions. Thus, he resisted that urge and instead returned to the hut to watch over Rin.

Inuyasha watched as the demon lord had walked back into the hut, he had been certain that his behavior would have done something to cause the demon lord to break whatever deal he made with Kagome. However, he was shocked that Sesshomaru just walked back inside. He wanted to prove to Kagome that she was wrong about the demon lord, he wanted her to believe that the bastard couldn’t be trusted. That way he could have her back.

He didn’t want to lose her.

But he also didn’t know how to apologize.

Every day she hadn’t returned he was feeling more and more guilty for what he said to her in a fit of anger. Even Sango was barely speaking to him after learning of what he’d said. He regretted it, of course, but there was no taking it back once it was out there. It wasn’t his fault that Kagome was so sensitive.

Suddenly a familiar scent drifted across his senses and his head perked up.

Kagome was back.

He wasn’t the only one that sensed her, however, as he saw a white blur leave the hut and head in the direction of the well.

“Fuck,” he cursed and ran after the demon lord.

Kagome wasn’t going to be happy about this.

* * *

Kagome almost welcomed the sight of the wellhouse as she stepped into it. She said her goodbyes to her family and tossed her bag into the well before jumping in after it. In an instant the warmth of the magic from the well enveloped her.

Traveling to the past always had this cathartic feeling to her. Maybe she really did belong in the past now. She looked up, welcoming the sight of the clear dark sky and all the stars as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and gripped the vines to start climbing up. She couldn’t wait to see Shippo, Sango and Miroku again. Maybe she could even make up with Inuyasha. She knew what she had to give up on and it would never be her friendship with him, she just needed to forget her feelings for him.

The miko hoisted her bag over the lip of the well before climbing out of it completely. Her eyes met liquid gold as she looked up and she froze in shock as she stared at the demon lord standing a few feet away from the well.

What was he doing here?

Oh god, he just saw her climbing out of this well. How was she going to explain this?

Sesshomaru had left the hut the moment he smelled Kagome’s scent suddenly return to the area around them. He was vaguely aware of the half-breed running after him and yelling for him to stop but he ignored that. His ward was ill and apparently the miko was the only one that could help her.

And nothing would stop him from helping his ward.

He reached an empty clearing with an old well in the middle of it where Kagome’s scent was the strongest and he watched closely as a yellow bag was tossed over the edge and suddenly the miko was in his field of view.

And then their eyes met and his beast was singing again.

**She has returned. Claim her, pup.**

‘ _Silence_ ,’ he growled.

“Miko, why are you climbing out of a well?” he asked curiously but then he shook his head before she could answer, “this one’s ward is ill, the old priestess informs me that you helped heal various children a month prior with the same illness,” he informed her.

Kagome nodded, “y-yeah, of course, where is Rin?” she asked quickly as she gathered her bag.

“She is in the old priestess’s hut,” he answered and waited for her to walk past him before following her closely. He noted the way the miko walked past his half-brother without even greeting him, that would be another thing he’d inquire about after his ward was back to her old self.

Kagome was quick to enter Kaede’s hut, blue eyes softening as the looked down at the young girl. She dropped her bag on the floor and kneeled down next to the girl, watching her labored breathing and noting the pale color of her skin, “how long has she been sick, Sesshomaru?” she asked as she turned her head to look at the demon lord, “I am unsure, we had been traveling since last night and she had been quiet for most of the day. This one had stopped for the night and went to take her off of Ah-Un and she informed me that she felt strange,” he explained and Kagome nodded.

“It’s, uh, it’s called a flu. It only lasts a few days if it’s treated early, but it can come on very suddenly. She never walks around with shoes on, so that is a good indicator of how she got it,” she explained, Sesshomaru listened intently, watching as the young woman rummaged through her bag and grabbed a box of some sort.

Just then the monk had joined them with the bucket of water, “ah, Lady Kagome, lovely that you have graced us with your beautiful presence once again,” the monk said smoothly and politely as he set the bucket of water next to the young woman. “I missed you too, Miroku,” she responded though she was completely focused on the task at hand.

 **Our mate is intelligent, pup. Just look at how she cares for our ward**. His beast purred and he could feel his eyes threatening to flash red.

‘ _Now is not the time for your nonsense_ ,’ he growled out in his head in response.

“Miko what is it that you are holding?” he asked, referring to the bottle in her hand. Kagome looked over her shoulder as she placed a wet cold cloth on the young girl’s forehead, “it’s medicine from my home, it will help her start feeling better,” she informed him. There was no way around it, she was going to have to explain where she came from to him. Hopefully, he would believe her.

Kagome looked at the girl and guessed her age group between the ages of 5 and 7 to get the proper medicine dosage before lifting the girl’s head. “Rin, will you open your mouth for me and swallow it. I apologize, it won’t taste very good but it will make you feel better,” she mentioned gently, smiling softly when the little girl’s brown eyes opened.

“Ok, Kagome-sama, Rin trusts you,” she responded weakly and let Kagome pour the medicine in her mouth. Rin grimaced at the taste but swallowed it, nonetheless. “There you go, now take a drink of this and just get some rest, ok Rin-chan?” the miko coaxed with a smile, watching as the young girl nodded again and took a drink of water before laying her head back down and closing her eyes once again.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction closely, personally enamored with the way the miko hadn’t hesitated in taking care of his ward once again. And again, his beast purred about how good of a mother the miko would be. For once, he didn’t argue. He’d have to be blind to not realize how natural of a mother the young miko was already. She would be a fierce and loyal mother to whatever children she bore.

“She just needs a couple day’s rest and she will be as good as new, Sesshomaru, walk with me,” Kagome stated and motioned for him to walk outside with her. Sesshomaru hesitated, he didn’t want to leave his ward, but looked at the monk who nodded at him to follow the miko. He’d trust the monk and old priestess to look after his ward while he was gone.

“Kagome, what are you doing?” Inuyasha asked as Kagome came out of the hut and Kagome sighed softly, “I need to explain to Sesshomaru what he just saw. If he is to be our ally, he needs to know the whole truth,” she said simply. She halted when she felt Inuyasha’s clawed hand on her wrist, “Kagome…I…I’m sorry for what I said to you before,” he stammered out. The miko smiled and touched his cheek gently, “you’re a jerk for saying it, but I forgive you. However, I can’t be that girl that’s blindly in love with you anymore, it’s not good for me and it’s not good for you. Your heart belongs to Kikyo, and I refuse to compete with that any longer,” Kagome said, her decision was final.

Inuyasha’s ears pinned to his head at her words, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He didn’t want her to give up on loving him. It was a selfish need, to know for sure that she’d always be by his side if she loved him, “but Kagome,” he started but she held her hand up, “it’s not up for discussion, Inuyasha. I’m not giving you up as a friend, but I can’t wait around for you to notice me any longer,” she said and left the hanyou with that, catching up with the demon lord waiting for her.

* * *

She walked with the taller male in silence through the forest, biting her bottom lip in thought as she tried to figure out how to word her story so that he would understand. The well came into view and she motioned him over to it.

Kagome sat down on the grass and leaned back against the well, blue eyes peering up at the demon lord as he gazed down at her with a raised eyebrow. “Join me, Sesshomaru-sama,” she patted the spot next to her before leaning her head back and gazing up at the stars.

Sesshomaru looked at the well that the strange miko had just climbed out of and then to the spot she patted next to him. Then he watched as she leaned her head back, his gold hues drawn to her exposed neck and his fangs ached. She didn’t realize just how much she was tormenting him in that moment with such an innocent gesture. The demon lord controlled his urges and finally sat down next to her.

“Where do I begin? I believe you are a demon that appreciates bluntness so I won’t skirt around the subject,” the miko began and Sesshomaru listened to her words, golden hues tracing her plump bottom lip in a distracted manner before paying attention to her again. “I’m not from around here. I’m from 500 years in the future, this well behind us is the same well on my family’s shrine. I was pulled into the well by a demon a year ago and thrust into this strange era with demons and monsters of all sorts,” she said slowly, turning her head to look into Sesshomaru’s gold hues.

500 years in the future, that certainly explained a lot of things.

Much like her strange clothing and behavior. Her lack of respect of her superiors. Her strange way of speaking and the medicine she just gave his ward.

“I know it sounds so farfetched,” Kagome began and Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence her.

“I can sense if you’re being deceitful, Miko. And there is no trace of deceit in your scent, no quickening of your heartbeat,” he explained, “what is the future like?” He asked curiously.

Kagome exhaled a breath, leave it to Sesshomaru to be cool and indifferent to the idea of time travel. “Well I haven’t run into demons the way you run into them here, there are motorized vehicles and buildings as tall as or even taller than trees. A lot of the trees and nature are gone unless there is a national park,” she explained and Sesshomaru listened intently.

“I am very certain demons are still around 500 years from now, we live for a very long time,” he explained and she nodded, “I figured as much, pretty sure you all found a way to blend in, there are a lot of humans in my time,” she stated and he hummed in agreement.

“Are humans educated in your time?” He asked curiously. Kagome nodded, “very much so, I am currently in school right now, school is a building where people get educated,” she mentioned casually.

Sesshomaru’s brow furrowed, the miko was more intelligent than he had assumed. Another thing his beast purred about. “Do you educate the fox child?” He asked.

“Yes, I do. Well I try my best to have materials with me for him to learn while I study,” she answered.

“Would you be able to educate this one’s ward?”

That question threw her off guard, “well, yes of course. I would love to. I can go back to my era and pick up a bunch of workbooks and material to teach her with,” she responded.

“Very well then, Miko. I will bring her to you once a week wherever you are for you to educate her,” he insisted and Kagome smiled, “can I ask a favor in return?”

The demon lord’s eyebrow arched and he watched as her cheeks flushed. Oh how he longed to see what other things caused that delicious flush to color her flawless skin. “What do your require of this Sesshomaru?” He asked when she failed to ask her favor.

“Can you, erm,” she laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck before continuing, “can you teach me how to defend myself? I don’t…I want to be useful in a fight,” she finally finished.

She desired to learn combat from him? Inuyasha never took it upon himself to teach her himself? What a foolish wretch. “The half-breed hasn’t been teaching you?” He asked curiously and she shook her head.

“No, he said there was no reason to because he is around to protect me,” she responded.

A foolish wretch indeed.

Sesshomaru nodded finally, “very well then, in the mornings you will educate Rin and in the evenings this one will educate you, Miko,” he said. He watched a grin light up the Miko’s features and raised a brow as she seemed to be fighting an urge of some sort. “What is on your mind, Miko?” He asked.

Her cheeks darkened and she looked away from him, “I, uh, was fighting the inappropriate urge to, erm, embrace you. You don’t know what it means to me that you said yes to that,” she answered shyly.

Embrace him?

Yes, that would have been very dangerous for both of them.

“The stars are beautiful aren’t they?” She asked suddenly as she looked up at the sky yet Sesshomaru hadn’t stopped looking at her, “yes, I believe they are,” he responded as he finally tore his gaze away from Kagome and looked up at the sky as well.

“Do you not see the stars in your era?” He asked.

Kagome shook her head, “not as many, not like this,” she said softly. “It’s one of the things I love most about being here in this era, looking at the stars in the sky and being around so much nature,” she continued wistfully.

“Do you know about constellations?” She asked and he looked at her with his brow raised. His reaction made her laugh and he decided he wanted to hear more of that melodic sound. “Come with me, I’ll show you,” she grinned and stood, moving away from the well and to a hill near it. Sesshomaru was still perplexed but followed her anyway.

He watched her lay on her back and pat the spot next to her. He hesitated for a moment before joining her, “I do this with Shippo a lot when we are traveling, just lay down and teach him the various constellations that are prominent during each of the seasons,” she said after he laid down next to her.

Being this close to her was intoxicating. Her scent was blanketing his senses. Her warmth was seeping into his. “Ok so if you look at that grouping of stars there,” she pointed to an area in the sky and he followed her finger and looked to where she was pointing and watched her trace certain star points. “As we are nearing winter, Orion becomes much more visible. This grouping right here is known as Orion, and in the middle is known as the Orion’s belt, its those three stars right there that make up the belt,” she explained.

He was completely entranced by the way she explained it, hanging onto every word and soaking in all the knowledge she was giving him. “If you look at the left most star of the belt, that star is called Sirius. Sirius is the leader of the next constellation called Canis Major, the great dog,” she said and looked over at him. “I’ll have to show you Sirius when winter finally arrives and the snow falls, when you look at it through binoculars it’s simply the most beautiful view in the world in my opinion,” she said.

Sesshomaru genuinely looked forward to the snowfall at that point. She continued showing him different groupings of stars, their names and explained their meaning.

She grew more and more intriguing by the minute and for once he didn’t argue as his beast purred and sang about her perfection.

 **She would indeed make a fine mate, wouldn’t she, pup**.

‘ _Silence your nonsense_ ,’ he growled out, mostly because he would rather listen to the miko next to him than argue with his beast. His eyes flicked over her body as she wasn’t paying attention before landing on her legs, “Miko,” he began, deep voice gaining an even huskier edge to it.

Kagome wouldn’t lie that his tone in that moment affected her instantly. “Y-Yes?”

“This one requests that you dress in much less revealing clothing during training,” he spoke, his eyes still on her bare legs.

The miko blushed brightly and nodded, “y-yeah, of course, I’ll have clothing more appropriate for training when the time comes.”

“This one is beginning your training tomorrow. I need to know where you need to improve,” he explained. Kagome nodded, “I packed warmer clothes in preparation for winter, I’m sure I have something that’ll suffice,” she assured him.

He would be the judge of that.

He just knew if she was wearing clothing like what she had on now…

His control would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, chapter two!
> 
> Until next time you beautiful babes


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome looked at the armor and found its ties before securing it on his shoulders. “There, all done,” she stated cheerfully and moved to step away before his hand grasped hers. She blinked and looked down at him, once again that same expression from earlier was on his features. “Sesshomaru?” she asked almost breathlessly as he stood quietly and looked down at her.
> 
> “It does not sit well with this one. Needing assistance,” he mentioned casually and offhandedly as his hand let go of hers and moved to brush hair behind her ear. Yet his hand paused once he had done so, his claw still submerged in her black tresses. “This one thanks you for your assistance, miko,” he said before finally stepping away from her and stalking his way back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting around to updating all of my fanfictions by the end of the day today, hopefully. 
> 
> Things were incredibly busy the last couple months with having to take care of my brother's kids and such.
> 
> But I finally got this chapter finished after a month of working on it. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it and I hope to update far more often <3
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Kagome wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to training with Sesshomaru. She wasn’t skilled at fighting at all, she was finally good with a bow. But anything to do with hand-to-hand or swords and she was hopeless. She hoped he wouldn’t give up on her when he realized just how much work he was going to have to put in for her to be useful in a close range fight.

But then again, he didn’t seem to be a demon that simply gave up on anything easily.

The young miko swallowed thickly as she got herself dressed in a pair of leggings and sports bra. While she was pretty sure he wouldn’t deem this as ‘appropriate’ training attire. It was comfortable and better than her school uniform. Kagome left Kaede’s hut, glancing around and not seeing Inuyasha hanging about. Probably with Kikyo again. She wouldn’t be surprised.

She huffed and made her way to the clearing where the well was. Sesshomaru had told her to meet him there that morning before they separated ways last night. Kagome pulled the hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair up as she reached the clearing and blue eyes landed on the demon lord.

Oh.

The kami was against her.

That much just had to be certain.

He was without his armor and haori. His physique was…breathtaking. Pale skin stretched over well defined muscle. Long, silky silver hair cascaded down his back. He looked good even with a missing arm.

And she just knew he’d look even better with the arm restored.

Just then his eyes met hers and she blushed, stopping her admiration of his body.

The demon lord had turned when her scent reached his nose and he noted that she was looking him over and his beast purred at having her undivided attention on him.

And more importantly — his body.

He knew he was impressive. He had heard as much from the various females vying for his mating mark at court.

But the fact that this female. This miko. Was drinking him in was different for some reason. While she was distracted with his form, he allowed himself a glance at her own.

This was not an outfit he would deem appropriate either. But he supposed that it was an improvement on what she said was her ‘school uniform’.

However, he felt this would be even more bothersome as far as he was concerned. The top accentuated her ample breasts and bared her abdomen. The clothing covering her bottom half was as tight as a second skin, showing off toned thighs and her hips. Her shape was a lot more pleasing to the eye than he initially assumed.

His beast was dying to see her without clothing.

And he almost agreed.

Almost.

Gold hues met blue and he held back a smirk at seeing the blush coloring her cheeks and he heard her heartbeat pick up its pace.

“On time, Miko. Very good,” he commented as if nothing had transpired in that moment.

Kagome blinked to focus on the task at hand even as the half-nude demon lord stalked towards her and then circled her slowly. Why did this feel like a scene out of one of Eri’s erotic novels? The young, unsuspecting woman being sized up by an immensely attractive, powerful male.

Sesshomaru was definitely immensely attractive and powerful.

“This one can already tell there is going to be a lot of work to do,” he hummed out as he finished his appraisal of the young miko. A part of him enjoyed smelling the spike in her scent from him being so close to her.

She felt her eyebrow tick in slight annoyance at his comment though she had expected it to be honest. She knew she had a long way to go before she would be a skilled warrior. The miko swallowed thickly once she felt his clawed hand graze and grip her hip to shift her body into a position.

His hand was warm and large.

Jesus.

This was a bad idea.

“This is a basic defense position; your arms are guarding your stomach and your head. But one could easily sweep your feet from under you if you cannot dodge quickly enough. Stamina and fluidity will come with practice, miko. This one will not expect perfection immediately, but under this one’s guidance you will become perfection,” he said smoothly and she felt chills race down her spine as his voice was oh so close to her ears.

Sesshomaru hummed, “this one wants you take time out of your day whenever your pack stops for camp to work on meditation and breathing, you need to be centered with your body for this training to be its most effective, Miko,” he instructed further and she nodded. The demon lord stepped further away from her and put himself into a defensive stance.

Kagome watched him closely, her eyes seeing how his abs tightened with the way he moved. He was perfectly calm. She didn’t know how she’d ever get that calm and ‘centered’ with her body. Especially with how chaotic things could be traveling with Inuyasha. “Meditation won’t exactly be easy, with how your half-brother is,” she sighed out and heard the demon lord give a soft scoff.

“Ideally, this one would rather be able to train you daily, but that is not probable in our arrangement. You have your shard hunting and I cannot be away from my lands for that long. Otherwise, we would be at my palace training you where you won’t be distracted,” he said idly. Kagome nodded slowly; he had a point. She wanted this training to go as smoothly as possible. Though she knew it wasn’t going to exactly easy to do so like he had pointed out.

“What if we came to stay at your palace when we aren’t hunting for the shards, Kaede’s village is too small to house us and it’s extremely dangerous to keep housing us here. Demon’s are so attracted to the jewel,” she mentioned casually. The demon lord’s eyebrow raised. Once again, she was making decisions an alpha would make.

And her argument had merit.

This would solve the training issue. And the educating Rin issue.

But it wouldn’t help his obsession with her. Being that close to her that often only spelled disaster for him.

And how would he stop his guards from desiring her.

**We would end them, pup. The miko is ours.**

He couldn’t kill his best guards for desiring her. Not without weakening his troops.

**But if she had our mark, that wouldn’t be an issue at all, pup.**

‘ _Silence, I will not mark the miko. Out of the question._ ’

His beast was sufficiently silenced after that. He was weary of having this argument with it. It had been nonstop for so long. He was certain he’d go insane.

Sesshomaru hummed slightly, “the idea is not a terrible one, miko. The hanyou won’t like it,” he mentioned.

Kagome sighed, no Inuyasha wouldn’t like it at all.

But he didn’t have a choice.

Shippo was her kit, he would go with her anywhere. Sango and Miroku would follow her as well, she was sure.

Inuyasha might not like it, but even he should be able to see the benefit.

They would be solidifying their alliance with Sesshomaru. They would stop endangering Kaede and her village. Shippo would be around more demons that could possibly help him as he grows older. She was sure the western palace was heavily fortified and guarded to withstand any unruly demon that decided to come after the jewel.

“He will either have to like it or not, I will discuss it with Sango-chan and Miroku-kun. Do you have any kitsune at your palace?” She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded, “the general of my army is a kitsune, yes. I assume you ask for the kit, correct?” he asked and watched as she nodded, “he will be able to help the young kit in the ways you cannot, miko,” he assured her.

Kagome exhaled a relieved breath. In the end of it all, she was a human girl raising a fox kit. He would go through things in the future that she wouldn’t know how to handle. Keeping him near a male demon, especially one of the same species would benefit him.

* * *

The conversation with Inuyasha about staying at Sesshomaru’s palace in the western lands went about as well as she assumed.

By that she meant not well at all.

Once again he had accused her of spreading her legs for the enemy.

An insult that hadn’t gone on deaf ears.

In an instant the demon lord had pressed Inuyasha up against a tree, a strong hand around his throat.

“You will not insult the miko in my presence, half-breed. If you used your senses instead of your mouth, you would know that the miko is still very much untouched,” the demon lord growled out. The hanyou had growled as well, but eventually relented and was let go by her own ushering.

Shippo was excited about meeting another fox demon.

Sango and Miroku had accepted the change in location, though Sango was a bit skeptical about being at a demon lord’s palace. Miroku had agreed that it was in the best interests of this new alliance, and for Kaede’s safety that they made a temporary base there.

Within a few days they had all left to make their way west with Sesshomaru leading the pack. Jaken hadn’t been too happy about the new arrangement either. Insisting that it was a mistake to bring so many humans to the home. Sesshomaru had ended the imp’s squawking with a swift kick to the head.

Kagome felt bad for the imp, but yet not so much either.

He was still annoying and rude.

Every night when they made camp Kagome would set both kids up with coloring books after dinner and she would leave with Sesshomaru to train.

He insisted that they would only work on meditation until safely within his walls. And then the rest of her training would be easier in his dojo. She trusted that he knew what he was talking about.

“You’re thinking too much, miko,” the demon lord’s smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes.

They were sitting across from each other, legs crossed and she blushed at the intensity of his amber gaze. “I can’t help it, I’m really trying not to think too much,” she apologized and the demon lord sighed.

“This one cannot help you if you cannot clear your mind, stand.” He instructed and both of them stood. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, a pathetic attempt at throwing a fit so to speak. The demon lord shook his head and took a defensive stance.

“Rush at me, this one will show you what being centered can do for you,” he instructed and Kagome swallowed thickly. Very well then.

The miko rushed at the demon lord, fully intent on attacking him in some way only to end up flat on her back within moments. “When this isn’t clear,” he tapped at her head, “then this isn’t focused,” he motioned to her body. He held out his hand and she grasped it as he helped her up, gasping lightly as her chest brushed up against his bare abdomen.

The miko blushed and stepped away, brushing the dirt and grass off of her back. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to clear my mind in that way, maybe this is pointless,” she huffed impatiently and Sesshomaru shook his head.

“That is not true at all, miko, close your eyes,” he instructed and she did so. Then she felt his body heat against her back and she trembled slightly. Oh god. What was happening? Why was this happening? What was he going to do? She felt his hand on her arms, effectively uncrossing them from her chest. “Let your arms hang at your sides,” he continued to instruct, his palm resting on her bare midriff right on her diaphragm.

Her arms fell to her sides loosely, knowing he could feel her heart pounding against her lungs and ribcage. How could this demon affect her the way he was affecting her? Even when she was in love with Inuyasha, he could never make her heart race in this way. Maybe her infatuation with him wasn’t as intense as she thought.

At least, nothing with him felt like this.

Maybe it was the fact that she couldn’t have him.

You always want what you can’t have.

And Sesshomaru was the most unobtainable.

He was out of her league.

An incredibly and infuriatingly attractive demon lord that could never be attracted to humans.

And definitely not attracted to her.

“Take a deep breath in and then out,” he instructed, his voice was so soothing.

Kagome inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, her eyes still closed and her heart still racing.

“Keep breathing,” he whispered and she nodded, continuing to take deep breaths in and out as his palm stayed right on her diaphragm. Eventually her heart rate slowed down to normal and a sense of calm overwhelmed her.

Behind her Sesshomaru couldn’t help but to inhale slowly. Her scent was so…pleasing. It was intoxicating, even. Her body was so soft, her skin supple beneath his calloused fingers. “Miko, what is this scent in your hair?” he asked, it smelled fresh and sweet.

“Huh? Oh, that’s my shampoo, some sort of citrus scent that I can’t remember the name of at the moment,” she responded slowly, her eyes still closed as she kept up the slow and deep breathing.

She did smell of fresh citrus and it blended perfectly with her already intoxicating natural scent. His beast was purring inside of his mind at his close proximity to the miko. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should just reach up, grasp her small neck and snap it. Then his obsession would be over. He would be free of his beast’s infuriating desire for this human.

Yet even as he thought it he couldn’t do it.

Had he truly gotten that weak already? Was his resolve to be free of her spell on him already gone?

“Do you feel calmer, miko?” he asked after brushing his thoughts away.

She hummed and nodded, “a little bit, yeah,” she responded and felt the loss of his heat when he finally pulled away from her. She didn’t want him to move. God, why didn’t she want him to move?

“We should, uh, we should get back,” she said as she turned to the demon lord, freezing in place as she noted him staring at her with an unreadable expression in that liquid gold gaze. A few moments passed between them before he finally nodded and turned on his heel to retrieve his haori and armor.

Kagome stayed silent as she grabbed her bag from where it was by the tree and took a clean shirt out of it. She pulled it on over the sports bra and turned to see the demon lord trying and failing to tie his armor. It had to be hard, being without a limb. Once again she felt immensely guilty in the part she played in taking that arm away from him.

Of course, back then he was trying to kill both her and Inuyasha. Hell, he could very well decide to kill them all on the way to the western border and they wouldn’t be able to stop him. The miko made her way over to the demon lord cautiously, biting her bottom lip when he stopped fumbling with the ties to look at her, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Would you like for me to assist you?” she asked cautiously and she watched him grimace before relenting and kneeling down so that she could help reach him easier.

Kagome looked at the armor and found its ties before securing it on his shoulders. “There, all done,” she stated cheerfully and moved to step away before his hand grasped hers. She blinked and looked down at him, once again that same expression from earlier was on his features. “Sesshomaru?” she asked almost breathlessly as he stood quietly and looked down at her.

“It does not sit well with this one. Needing assistance,” he mentioned casually and offhandedly as his hand let go of hers and moved to brush hair behind her ear. Yet his hand paused once he had done so, his claw still submerged in her black tresses. “This one thanks you for your assistance, miko,” he said before finally stepping away from her and stalking his way back to camp.

And just like that.

The moment was over.

Was there even a moment? Maybe she was fooling herself into believing that there was.

The miko grabbed her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder before finally following behind him to make it back to where they were camped for the night.

* * *

The next couple of days were relatively uneventful, however she and Sesshomaru had no more training sessions for those couple of days. In fact, he stayed silent and far away from them when camping for the night.

That was confusing for Kagome, and it was frustrating. The more he avoided being alone with her the worse she felt.

And to top it all off it was her time of the month which only served to aggravate her more. They were finally just one day’s journey away from the palace according to Jaken when they found camp.

The camp was also near a hot spring much to her delight. Though she couldn’t take delight in it because of how Sesshomaru was acting. Once Shippo and Rin were settled into her sleeping bag she followed Sesshomaru away from camp and towards the riverbank.

“Head back to camp, miko,” he instructed.

She refused.

“Not until you tell me why you’re avoiding me like the plague,” she responded.

“Your scent,” he responded as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

News flash, it wasn’t.

“My scent? What’s wrong with my scent?” she asked, feeling maybe a little insulted. It never used to bother him before.

He decided not to grace her with a response this time and continued to walk, he needed to get farther away from her before he did something neither of them wanted.

This frustrated her even more.

She picked up her pace and caught up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. This got a result she wasn’t expecting.

The miko found herself pinned to the tree behind her before she could blink with the demon lord pressed up against her. His face was near her ear, his breathing a little ragged and labored.

“S-Sesshomaru…?” she paused as she heard a low growl.

“You have been driving this one insane for days,” he rumbled in between breaths.

Insane? Why was she driving him insane? She didn’t do anything! He was avoiding her.

“How in the world am I driving YOU insane? You haven’t said a word to me for days,” she responded angrily.

“Miko…you’re in heat,” he tried to explain.

“In…heat? Wha—Oh – my period…ohhh,” she trailed off. Her time of the month was what demons called heat. Miroku had explained it once a few months back when Inuyasha had taken off after snapping at her for no reason, saying something about her scent.

“Stopping myself from grabbing you and rutting you against the closest tree has been difficult, miko,” he explained. “Therefore, I stayed away. If this one was alone with you, there is no knowing if I could stop myself from taking you,” he continued, his breathing still labored and his voice husky.

Kagome swallowed thickly, a dark blush coloring her cheeks. Now she felt guilty for causing him this kind of trouble. “I didn’t know that this affected you in such a way, I wouldn’t have come after you if I’d known,” she mentioned softly.

“Your natural scent is enough to tempt most demons. Add in your purity and its almost impossible to ignore,” he explained as he inhaled deeply. Those words only made her blush darken even further.

**Pup, you should distance yourself from the miko if you do not want me to take over.**

Even his beast was being even further affected being this close to the miko while in heat.

It was fighting to come forward the longer he kept her pinned to the tree. He needed to let go; however, it was impossible for him to do so. She was there. Ready for the taking and she wasn’t struggling to get away.

Kagome couldn’t breathe very well. Her blood was rushing and she could barely focus on how the rough bark of the tree scraped against her back through her clothing. All she could focus on was the demon lord pressed up against her, his warmth seeping through her and his breath fanning over her neck. She wanted to touch him and run her fingers through that silken hair.

She wanted to kiss him.

But she knew this wasn’t him. He wouldn’t want her.

This was just him reacting to her time of the month. He wasn’t thinking clearly.

Their alliance was too fragile to allow this.

“Sesshomaru, you should let me go. Before we both do something that we can’t take back,” she muttered though it pained her to do so.

Those words offered clarity and cleared the fog in his mind. His beast fought against him as he finally stepped away. “I apologize, miko. But you understand now why this one distanced himself,” he explained slowly, that smooth baritone voice sending heat straight to her already aching core.

He scented the arousal immediately and took a few more steps back. He blinked the red away from his eyes and composed himself. God, he was acting like a pup who hadn’t had a woman before. This miko would be the death of him. He just knew it.

“Let’s head back to camp then,” was the only response she awarded him with.

“This one will see you to camp,” he responded and waited for her to fall into step with him before walking back to camp with her silently. He was still struggling being this close to her, his beast still wanted her. He still wanted her. The thought should have disgusted him. But it didn’t.

Once they were at the edge of the camp he stopped walking and stopped the miko from entering just yet. “Miko,” he breathed out deeply and the young woman turned and looked at him.

“S-Sesshomaru?” she questioned briefly, blue eyes meeting gold.

“Sleep well,” he said after a moment and turned to walk back the other way.

Kagome watched his back get further and further away from her before walking into camp, blinking as she saw Miroku was the only one awake.

“Are you okay, Kagome-sama?” the monk had asked and she nodded. Her heart was still racing but of course she was okay. “Is everything alright with the demon lord?” he pressed again and she sighed softly.

“I honestly don’t know, Miroku, remember a few months ago when you explained demon heats and such when Inuyasha was being a jerk during one of my periods,” she began and the monk nodded. “Well, Sesshomaru seemed to have the same problem which is why he stopped training me the last couple days and I didn’t know so I confronted him and he explained that he was keeping himself away for my safety,” she finished.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and nodded. It was odd, of course. He hadn’t realized that the demon lord could be affected in such a way to the young miko. However, it wasn’t impossible. Kagome was a very beautiful and powerful woman. Anyone would be an idiot to not want her.

Hell, if he wasn’t so infatuated with Sango he was sure even he would have issues resisting the bright miko. Inuyasha had been a fool to let her slip through his fingers, something he knew even the hanyou realized after Kagome told him that she would chase after him no longer. She was even seeking training from Sesshomaru so that she wouldn’t have to rely on anyone else to save her.

It was impressive. What the young girl was able to do when she wasn’t obsessing over Inuyasha and trying to gain his attention.

“Very well, Kagome-sama, you should get some rest,” he said and watched as the young woman slipped into her sleeping bag between the two children and fell asleep almost instantly. He would have to keep an eye on the demon lord’s glances towards the miko. It had been something he noticed the last few days. He brushed it off as an alpha making sure his entire pack was okay, but with the realization that the young woman’s ‘period’ or heat bothered him perhaps it had been something else entirely that made the demon lord look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is.
> 
> working on chapter four now.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, chapter one.
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
